Lo Mein Love
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost and Munya share more than Chinese food. ArgostxMunya


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Author's note - If you don't like ArgostxMunya stories, DO NOT READ THEM! Thank you.

''Greetings and bienvenue!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost spoke the minute he opened the dark door.  
He began to pay for the Chinese food. He took the white bag and observed the man departing. He stepped into his mansion and closed the door. Argost entered the living room and viewed Munya sitting on the furniture. He placed the bag on the table and removed multiple containers before they opened them.

''The beef lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, garlic shrimp, fried dumplings, shrimp fried rice, orange beef,  
chicken with hot garlic sauce, and shrimp egg rolls look delicious!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost stated.  
He sat near his silent assistant. He and Munya lifted chopsticks until they picked which food to consume.  
He chose sweet and sour chicken while the other villain decided to eat beef lo mein. His yellow eyes were wide when his helper placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him so that he was close to his body. Argost shrugged and began to rest his head on Munya's chest.

''Delightful sweet and sour chicken!'' the masked rogue muttered. He frowned when Munya dropped some lo mein on his shirt. He observed him assuming his half-human/half-spider form which caused his upper garment to rip to shreds.  
He insisted on eating before his assistant placed the container on the table and removed his cloak. *I was not going to ruin my clothes!* he thought. He ate more poultry until he dropped his food on his leg.

Argost looked very annoyed before his expression became one of surprise. He viewed Munya eating the chicken and licking his leg. ''Thank you?'' he whispered until he ate more Chinese food. He glanced at his hungry helper.  
He observed him eating the rest of the beef lo mein. Vincent Vladislav Argost's yellow eyes remained on his pet while he attempted to choose another container.

''You do not have to eat everything tonight,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He saw the muscular creature's small smile and shoulders ascending at a snail's pace. He allowed him to pick the box which contained orange beef.  
He finished the sweet and sour chicken. Argost stared at the rest of the containers. He decided to eat shrimp fried rice next.

Vincent Vladislav Argost viewed Munya putting the box on the table. He was surprised when the latter lifted his body and placed him on his lap. He allowed him to kiss one side of his fright mask. He wished to know if he was full.  
His companion shook his head back and forth. His large hands ripped the upper half of Argost's black bodysuit open.

''I see!'' V.V. Argost mumbled before he kissed the monster. He began to undress until his garment slid down his white body and touched his hips. His furry shoulders were exposed as he frowned. ''Is my secret still safe with you,  
Munya?'' he wished to know. The other rogue proceeded to nod. He kissed and held the masked Yeti.

''Please be careful when you touch my stomach, Munya!'' Argost requested. He kissed his assistant again before he wished to know if he could try orange beef. He viewed him picking up the container. He used Munya's chopsticks to take some beef. Vincent Vladislav Argost placed the food in his mouth and chewed in a thoughtful way.  
He smiled and seemed interested as he took more until his helper shook his head.

''A certain someone is going to sleep on the floor tonight!'' the Yeti said to Munya. He scowled until the latter ceased shaking his head back and forth. His smile came back while he continued to eat. He viewed the spider taking and consuming his shrimp fried rice. He began to stare at the white boxes again. Vincent Vladislav Argost seemed thoughtful as he placed a hand under his masked face.

*I will have garlic shrimp and fried dumplings tomorrow!* The cryptid turned to his companion again.  
''You may help yourself to shrimp egg rolls and chicken with hot garlic sauce, Munya,'' he said. He insisted on devouring orange beef. He paused when Munya rubbed his bare chest. Argost smiled and closed the box.

''I'm full. Please put the boxes in the fridge, Munya. I am going to bed now.'' The spider creature nodded and released him as they stood. The Yeti held the upper half of his bodysuit. He went upstairs and entered his room.  
He removed his dark garment and waited for his assistant in bed.

Vincent Vladislav Argost observed Munya stepping into his chamber and allowed him to get under the black blanket.  
His golden eyes were on him as he took off his belt and trousers. He viewed him putting the garments on the furniture.  
He smiled as his pet stared at his shirtless upper body. *What a wonderful night. My supper happened to be delicious!  
I am also with the most important person in my life* he thought before he kissed the spider monster again.

The Yeti took off his mask and placed it on the small table that was next to his bed. His smile remained on his simian face. He groaned while Munya kissed his bare chest several times. He rubbed his lover's underwear-clad hips.  
They were careful about their full stomachs. Argost was more than happy to fall asleep in Munya's arms.

The villains opened their eyes when they heard footsteps downstairs. They sat up and exchanged glances.  
They dressed in their usual garments before Munya placed himself in front of Vincent Vladislav Argost in order to protect him. They walked down the stairs at a snail's pace. The spider and Yeti followed the sounds. They found themselves in the living room.

''WHAAAT?'' Vincent Vladislav Argost screeched before he and Munya blinked twice. They viewed various villains eating their Chinese food! They stared at Abbey Grey, Baron Finster, and Rani Nagi. *How did the intruders get by the traps? Did Abbey Grey just finish my orange beef?* Argost thought. He cleared his throat and scowled which caused the other rogues to notice him.

''We were hungry!'' Baron Finster spoke while he shrugged. He, Abbey, and Rani Nagi were startled when Argost shrieked and ordered them to get out of his home. They started to rise and went out of the living room.  
''Piecemeal could have consumed Chinese food with us. He decided to eat Argost's cryptids in his dungeon instead!''  
Baron Finster muttered as he departed. Munya and Argost exchanged shocked expressions before the latter screeched again and ran to the torture chamber where they found multiple cryptid skeletons.

The End 


End file.
